


Advice for the Future

by Cumberbatch Critter (ivelostmyspectacles)



Series: Fe!MC/Ryuji named their son Goro and this is their story [6]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Advice from the Team, Family, Friendship, parenting, video messages
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 06:26:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11845839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivelostmyspectacles/pseuds/Cumberbatch%20Critter
Summary: When their son was a baby, Akira had all of their friends record messages for him to watch when he was older.Well, he's older, and he finds the DVD.





	Advice for the Future

**Author's Note:**

> As with all in this universe, this is for Pan <3

The DVD was labeled ‘Goro’ and, by design, he thought he ought to be able to watch it. So regardless of the fact that it was tucked in the cabinet with the rest of his mother’s things, he slipped it free from the sleeve and went to put it in the laptop.

_“Am I going to be first? Uh… I don’t really know what to say.”_

_“Just say something to him. For when he’s older.”_ That was dad’s voice. _“Akira wants all of us on tape, uh, recording, I guess it’s going to go on a disc or something, I dunno.”_

_“Just anything?”_

_“Yeah, I guess.”_

The camera swung into view on Ann. _“Uh, okay, I guess… Goro-kun.”_ Despite the fact that Ryuji had said _when he’s older_ and the DVD said his name, Goro was still a little surprised when Ann addressed _him_ through the video. _“There’s going to be times in your life where you have to make hard decisions. Where you have to choose between your happiness and other people’s. And making people happy is a good thing, but you’ve got to take care of yourself first. You can only help other people after you help yourself. It… took me awhile to learn that for myself. I almost lost someone… really important to me, because I let someone else try to tell me how to live my life. Live your life the way you want, okay? That’s really important.”_ A pause, and her eyes flicked away from looking at the camera to a point somewhere beyond it. _“Is that good?”_

_“Yeah, dude, that’s… better than what I was thinking, actually. A whole lecture…”_

_“Hey! You told me to say something meaningful!”_

_“H-Hey! Stop that, the camera–”_

The screen went black, and then flickered back a moment later. The picture wasn’t in their living room any longer, but some place brightly lit, scattered with papers and paints and canvas sat up to dry. Yusuke’s studio.

 _“Okay,”_ Yusuke’s voice was saying. _“I have it. Where do I speak?”_

 _“Just back up and look at the camera, you don’t have to speak anywhere except out loud,”_ Ryuji said, stepping back. Yusuke strode into frame, looking determinedly at the camera.

_“Sakamoto Goro. I must admit that, when your parents first told me that they were having a child, I failed to grasp the meaning of the statement–”_

_“You fumbled around it for a whole fifteen minutes,”_ Ryuji muttered.

 _“How was I supposed to know what a bun in the oven was?”_ Yusuke brushed a piece of hair out of his face. _“But please be quiet, I’m speaking to your son. I admit I did not immediately understand but I am_ very _glad for both of them. I have seen firsthand what kind of parents they are. I have no experience to go on, but I believe you could ask for no one better than Akira, and Ryuji. Whatever paths you choose in life– although if you ever wish to learn art theory, do come to my studio–”_

_“Dude, focus.”_

_“I am. Whatever you choose to do in life, I am certain that you will succeed. You have everyone’s support behind you, mine included.”_ Yusuke smiled, and Goro huffed a tiny laugh as the picture cut out and came back again.

Makoto, next.

 _“Goro. My message to you is that you should follow your dreams. I suppose it’s not very original advice,”_ she admitted, _“but I am where I am because your mother told me the same back in high school. It doesn’t matter how many people tell you no, or tell you to do something else, or how silly or frustrating it feels. You_ can _do it. And if you’re anything like Akira and Ryuji, I_ know _you will.”_

Haru.

_“Goro-chan! You’re probably not going to need this advice, but I wanted to remind you that you are free to be independent and choose your own paths, and you should. But don’t forget that you have people there that will catch you when you fall, too. If you’re going through a hard time, you can turn to them, and they’ll help you. I know it’s hard, even… admitting that you’re going through a rough patch, let alone asking for help… but it’s one of the best things you can do. It feels even better to know they’re there in times like that.”_

Futaba.

_“Hey. Play video games. Go to the movies. Take risks. Don’t isolate yourself. And definitely don’t forget about the people who love you, because it hurts them too. Keep in touch with your family– that means me, too, you know! I’ll get you a high score on whatever game you want to play! But, yeah… find people who love you and you can’t live without and… never let them go, because you never know… Just… cherish… cherish things. Yeah.”_

Morgana.

_“Don’t forget who you are or where you came from. That’s important. But I think Frizzy’s gonna explain it to you, so I’m not gonna say anything else on the matter. Oh, and if you have a pet, make sure to treat it with love and respect and loyalty, and not allow it to be locked in a crate at the vet for–!”_

Another black screen, and Ryuji’s face swam into view. _“Uhhh… so I’m really bad at this. You’re probably already aware of that, but uh. I just wanted to say… whoever you grow up to be, I’m just… really proud of you. Your mom’s gonna tear into me when she finds this– I am_ not _crying, dammit, Akira, don’t even ask me when you see this. Just… I love you, son… I–I never thought I’d be here. I hope I made half a good of father as I should have been… but even if I sucked, I know you’re still gonna turn out okay. Because, I mean, have you_ seen _your mom? She’s amazing. I think… I think we’ll do okay. I hope we’ll do okay. You’ll make us proud no matter what, I just know it.”_

The picture changed, abruptly again, and Akira was sitting at their familiar dining table and looking at the camera with soft eyes. _“Goro. My son… our son. I… you were named after someone very special to me, someone I loved, in some way… someone I couldn’t save. Someone who was strong and… selfless in the end, and he made a lot of mistakes and some I can’t forgive him for. But I know he had good qualities, I saw them, and I know they were real. And back then… he was involved in some of the biggest things in my life. Our lives. Some of the most important things.”_

_“I didn’t think, back then, there would ever be anything more important than what we did as teenagers. You’re due that explanation, if you don’t know already, but just know… back then, I thought those were the biggest moments in my life and now I know. I know that they weren’t. Because the biggest, most important moment of my life was when you came into it.”_

_“You aren’t your namesake. You are two totally different people and although you share the same name, I’m glad for it. You have your own room to grow, dear. You have your own decisions to make. And I will be proud of every single one. I just know… you really were our savior. Our enlightened son… you brought life back into our world and I know you’ll do that for everyone that you touch. You’re beautiful, Goro, and I couldn’t ask for anything else. My life is a happy one for you, and your father, and our friends. We love you.”_

Akira smiled, tearfully, just as emotional as dad, at the camera, and then reached to turn it off. The video came to a halt on the screen, and Goro smiled faintly to himself. Maybe he hadn’t been meant to watch that yet. But it was okay. They were all good lessons. All good people and good things to have been said and if it meant he got to hear it sooner rather than later… that was good, right?

He’d still slip the DVD back where it was and hope no one noticed, though.

He _had_ known he was named after one of his parent’s friends, but he still didn’t know the story. Someone named Akechi… but whoever it was, he had had an effect on them. He had left a mark on their lives. Goro thought he might like to do that himself, if he could think of a good way to do it. Eventually. Maybe.

… Spying on something he wasn’t supposed to watch yet and then nonchalantly putting it back wasn’t a good start, okay, but it didn’t _count_. He wasn’t a liar. He’d tell them eventually. Just like he would be told everything when mom and dad were ready, and he was content with his knowledge from everyday right now. The future was going to hold a lot of revelations, he was sure, but right now–

“Goro! You’re going to miss the train!”

“Going!” he yelled, and grabbed his bag from the chair as he headed out.


End file.
